1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image displaying apparatus used in an electronic appliance which displays previously stored image data in response to operation of a key switch or operation of a non-contact switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image displaying apparatus of a conventional electronic appliance for displaying an image of a character such as, for example, an animal, the displayed character image is modified or moved on the image displaying apparatus in response to an operation of a particular key.
For example, images of a dog that wags its head may be selectively displayed on the image displaying apparatus by selectively operating cursor keys (up, down, left and right keys).
However, in the conventional image displaying apparatus, an instruction based on particular mechanical operation is required to modify or move the displayed character image. Therefore, the conventional image displaying apparatus inherently has a drawback that the character image displayed thereon can not be moved or modified in accordance with an instruction given by an user's sense.